Universal Pictures
Universal Pictures is an American film studio owned by Comcast through the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group division of its wholly owned subsidiary NBCUniversal. Films Production Company # The Holiday (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/12/06 # The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/06/06 # Fahrenheit 451 (1966) - Worldwide - A''' - 16/09/66 Film Distributor # Fast & Furious 10 (2021) - Worldwide - '''TBA - 02/04/21 # The Boss Baby 2 (2021) - Worldwide - TBA - 26/03/21 # The Croods 2 (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 16/10/20 # Red Notice (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 12/06/20 # Fast & Furious 9 (2020) - Worldwide - TBA - 10/04/20 # Bond 25 (2019) - UK - TBA - 25/10/19 # Hobbs and Shaw (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 26/07/19 # How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - Worldwide - TBA - 01/02/19 # Welcome to Marwen (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 11/01/19 # Green Book (2018) - USA - TBA - 21/11/18 # First Man (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 12/10/18 # Johnny English Strikes Again (2018) - Worldwide - TBA - 05/10/18 # Night School (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/09/18 # The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - USA - PG - 21/09/18 # Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) - Worldwide - PG - 20/07/18 # Skyscraper (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/07/18 # The First Purge (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/07/18 # Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/06/18 # Breaking In (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 11/05/18 # Tully (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/05/18 # Truth or Dare (2018) - Worldwide - 15 - 13/04/18 # Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/03/18 # Entebbe (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 16/03/18 # Mary Magdalene (2018) - UK - 12A - 16/03/18 # Phantom Thread (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 02/02/18 # Darkest Hour (2017) - Worldwide - PG - 12/01/18 # Insidious: The Last Key (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 05/01/18 # Ingrid Goes West (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/11/17 # Thank You for Your Service (2017) - USA - R''' - 27/10/17 # Victoria & Abdul (2017) - Worldwide - '''PG - 15/09/17 # American Made (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 25/08/17 # Atomic Blonde (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 09/08/17 # The Beguiled (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/07/17 # The Book of Henry (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/06/17 # Lowriders (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/04/17 # The Zookeeper's Wife (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/04/17 # Fast & Furious 8 (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/04/17 # The Great Wall (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/02/17 # Almost Christmas (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/11/16 # Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) - Worldwide - PG - 09/09/16 # The Purge: Election Year (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/08/16 # Jason Bourne (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 27/07/16 # Central Intelligence (2016) - International - 12A - 01/07/16 # Warcraft: The Beginning (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/05/16 # The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/04/16 # Race (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 19/02/16 # Ride Along 2 (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 22/01/16 # Legend (2015) - USA - R''' - 20/11/15 # Everest (2015) - Worldwide - '''12A - 18/09/15 # Jurassic World (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/06/15 # Fast & Furious 7 (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 03/04/15 # Unbroken (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 26/12/14 # The Purge: Anarchy (2014) - Worldwide - 15 - 25/07/14 # Ride Along (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/02/14 # Last Vegas (2013) - International - 12A - 03/01/14 # Riddick (2013) - USA - R''' - 06/09/13 # The Purge (2013) - Worldwide - '''15 - 31/05/13 # Fast & Furious 6 (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/05/13 # Oblivion (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/04/13 # The Bourne Legacy (2012) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/08/12 # Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/05/12 # Johnny English Reborn (2011) - Worldwide - PG - 07/10/11 # Cowboys and Aliens (2011) - USA - PG-13 - 29/07/11 # Fast & Furious 5 (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 21/04/11 # Skyline (2010) - USA - PG-13 - 12/11/10 # Robin Hood (2010) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/05/10 # Fast & Furious (2009) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/04/09 # Flash of Genius (2008) - USA - PG-13 - 03/10/08 # Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/08/08 # Mamma Mia! (2008) - Worldwide - PG - 10/07/08 # The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/06/08 # Leatherheads (2008) - Worldwide - PG - 11/04/08 # Definitely, Maybe (2008) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/02/08 # The Kingdom (2007) - Worldwide - 15 - 05/10/07 # The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/08/07 # Evan Almighty (2007) - Worldwide - PG - 03/08/07 # The Producers (2005) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/05 # King Kong (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 15/12/05 # Nanny McPhee (2005) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/10/05 # Serenity (2005) - Worldwide - '''15 - 07/10/05 # Cinderella Man (2005) - USA - PG-13 - 03/06/05 # The Interpreter (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 15/04/05 # In Good Company (2004) - Worldwide - PG - 18/02/05 # The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - Worldwide - 15 - 27/08/04 # The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/08/04 # Two Brothers (2004) - USA - PG - 25/06/04 # Peter Pan (2003) - Worldwide - PG - 26/12/03 # Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/11/03 # Lost in Translation (2003) - USA - R''' - 03/10/03 # Ned Kelly (2003) - UK - '''15 - 26/09/03 # Seabiscuit (2003) - USA - PG-13 - 25/07/03 # Hulk (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 18/07/03 # 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/06/03 # Bruce Almighty (2003) - USA - PG-13 - 23/05/03 # Johnny English (2003) - Worldwide - PG - 11/04/03 # The Bourne Identity (2002) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/09/02 # Spy Game (2001) - USA - R''' - 21/11/01 # K-PAX (2001) - USA - '''PG-13 - 26/10/01 # The Fast and the Furious (2001) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/09/01 # Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) - UK - PG - 24/08/01 # Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001) - USA - R''' - 17/08/01 # Jurassic Park III (2001) - Worldwide - '''PG - 20/07/01 # The Mummy Returns (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 18/05/01 # Billy Elliot (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 29/09/00 # O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) - Worldwide - 12 - 15/09/00 # Gladiator (2000) - UK - 15 - 12/05/00 # U-571 (2000) - USA - PG-13 - 21/04/00 # The Mummy (1999) - Worldwide - 12 - 25/06/99 # Notting Hill (1999) - Worldwide - 15 - 21/05/99 # Shakespeare in Love (1998) - UK - 15 - 29/01/99 # The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) - Worldwide - PG - 18/07/97 # Dante's Peak (1997) - Worldwide - 12 - 28/03/97 # Dragonheart (1996) - Worldwide - PG - 18/10/96 # Twister (1996) - UK - PG - 26/07/96 # Apollo 13 (1995) - Worldwide - PG - 22/09/95 # True Lies (1994) - UK - 15 - 12/08/94 # Jurassic Park (1993) - Worldwide - PG - 16/07/93 # Back to the Future Part III (1990) - Worldwide - PG - 11/07/90 # Parenthood (1989) - Worldwide - 15 - 12/01/90 # Back to the Future Part II (1989) - Worldwide - PG - 24/11/89 # Midnight Run (1988) - Worldwide - 15 - 07/10/88 # Back to the Future (1985) - Worldwide - PG - 04/12/85 # Brewster's Millions (1985) - Worldwide - PG - 16/08/85 # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) - Worldwide - U''' - 09/12/82 # The Blues Brothers (1980) - Worldwide - '''AA - 10/10/80 # Jaws 2 (1978) - Worldwide - A''' - 26/12/78 # Jaws (1975) - Worldwide - '''A - 26/12/75 # American Graffiti (1973) - Worldwide - AA - 28/03/74 # The Andromeda Strain (1971) - Worldwide - AA - 01/07/71 Category:Production Companies Category:Film Distributors